Damping elements that can be used, for example, as a connecting element between two adjacent pedicle screws within a fixing device for the spinal column are known. Such known damping elements comprise essentially two axially external longitudinal connecting elements and a part provided between them, that is made from a material having a greater elastic deformability than the external connecting elements. A disadvantage of this known damping element is that the spring characteristics of the middle, elastic part is determined by the geometry and the choice of material.